


Ты же мне почти родной

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mini, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Джереми Гилберт. Неужели мальчик вырос?
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce





	Ты же мне почти родной

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Mia_Levis, спасибо за такую заявку :)  
> Примечания автора: Написано на фест по TVD

Для полного счастья Джереми Гилберту не хватало только присутствия в его жизни двойника его сестры. По крайней мере, он так думал, медленно плетясь по извилистым дорожкам города, ведущим к особняку Сальваторе. Елена отправила его к Стефану, чтобы он забрал некоторые весьма необходимые ей вещи и объявил Деймону, что она с ним больше не разговаривает. Тяжело вздыхая, парень невольно вспомнил, как еще совсем недавно бродил по этим вечерним улочкам вместе с Анной, просто держась за руки, улыбаясь и болтая ни о чем. Ему не хватало ощущения прохладной ладони, ласкового и всегда заинтересованного взгляда, вкуса ее губ с мятным оттенком.

Но сейчас эти воспоминания приносили лишь горечь. И боль. Чертовскую боль, которая языками адского пламени лизала нутро и выжигала каленым железом в мозгу лучшее, что было во всей его такой короткой жизни. Даже после внушения старшего Сальваторе иногда прорывались жалкие клочки прошлого, приносящие лишь холод и грусть. Хотелось свернуться калачиком, чтобы хотя бы немного унять эту раздирающую на части ностальгию и сковывающее мысли отчаянье. Постепенно, с каждым новым рассветом саднящее чувство тоски уходило, оставляя после себя просто прохладный воздух, приятно остужающий пылающее огнем печали сердце.

За своими мыслями и чувствами Гилберт и сам не заметил, как очутился на месте. Покачав головой, чтобы привести сбившиеся мысли в порядок, он несколько раз стукнул по темному дереву костяшками пальцев, понял, что дверь открыта, и без опаски вошел в дом, даже не задумываясь об этом. В особняке царила привычная тишина, разбавляемая потрескиванием дров в камине, и, похоже, горящее пламя сейчас было единственным обитателем дома. Шумно вздохнув, Джереми поднялся в комнату Стефана, где раньше частенько оставалась Елена. На ходу подхватывая валявшиеся на полу вещи, он тихо бормотал себе под нос:

\- И это я неряха!? Вы только посмотрите на эту комнату! У них что, был такой неистовый секс, перед тем как они окончательно расстались?

\- Оу, не думаю. – Парень, вздрогнув от неожиданности и резко повернувшись, выронил одежду из рук. – После того, как Стефан стал безжалостным потрошителем, он не прикоснулся к этой неженке!

\- Привет, Кэтрин, - ухмыльнулся Джереми, скользя взглядом по стройной девичьей фигурке, скрытой темно-синим шелковым халатиком. Что под ним, Гилберт старался не думать, потому что тонкая пружинка желания начала сжиматься и от того, что он уже увидел. – Какими судьбами?

\- Ты повзрослел? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовалась Пирс. – Раньше ты бы с воплями попытался сбежать из особняка, не оглядываясь. А сейчас…

\- Приходится взрослеть, - невесело хмыкнул парень, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять вещи.

\- Да вижу я, как ты взрослеешь, – оттолкнувшись плечом от дверного проема, сказала Кэтрин. – Все так же на побегушках у своей сестрицы, все так же бешено стучит сердечко, все так же в глазах полыхает злость. Или подожди… – вампирша медленно приблизилась к юноше и с улыбкой всмотрелась в глаза. – Нет, это не злость… Неужели желание? Гормоны заиграли, и наш мальчик захотел девочку? 

\- Они не то, что играют, они буйствуют, - облизав сухие губы и сглотнув ком в горле, хрипло ответил он.

\- Ты меня удивляешь, Джереми! – воскликнула девушка, обходя парня и проводя тонкими пальчиками по его плечам и лопаткам. – Никогда бы не подумала, что скромник Гилберт сможет пойти наперекор всем и захотеть Кэтрин Пирс.

\- А может, мне нужно лишь твое тело? – уголок его рта дернулся в нервной улыбке.

\- О! – вампирша удивленно нахмурилась. – Ты хочешь Елену? Свою сестру? Нет, сегодня прямо-таки вечер откровений!

Парень медленно, но верно покрывался яркой краской румянца. Нет, он не хотел Елену. Он хотел Кэтрин. Эту странную, не поддающуюся логике стерву, которая разрушила многие жизни. Но вопреки всему и вся, он хотел. Хотел так, что сводило низ живота, воздуха становилось катастрофически мало, а в голове шумела пена возбуждения. Ему хотелось почувствовать не только шелковистость ее волос и мягкий атлас кожи, не только ощутить вкус ее губ. Ему хотелось большего. Намного большего. Он прекрасно осознавал, что хочет не только дать ей своей крови, но и выпить ее. Слизать с тонкого изящного запястья, грубо впиться в сонную артерию на шее, да, в конце концов, укусить за губу и медленно высасывать алую жидкость.

\- Ну… - Джереми вздохнул. - Наверное, мне нужно уйти, чтобы не наделать глупостей?

Гилберт хотел сказать это уверенно, а получился вопрос. Чертова неуверенность поднималась из глубин естества, стараясь полностью овладеть юношей. Он честно пытался бороться, но когда перед тобой стоит уверенная в себе и в своих действиях пятисотлетняя вампирша, то справляться с появившимся чувством очень сложно.

\- Куда же ты так спешишь? – промурлыкала Кэтрин ему на ухо, вставая на носочки и аккуратно опуская ладони на его плечи. – Вечер только начался. И у нас впереди столько всего интересного.

\- Что? – удивленно прошептал Джереми, чуть поворачивая голову.

\- Не думай, что после такого признания я тебя просто так отпущу, – она провела кончиком влажного языка по его ушной раковине. – Скажи мне, только честно, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Елену, меня или наше тело, которое у нас схоже как две капли воды?

Возможно, она применила легкое внушение, возможно, это был просто приступ откровенности, но парень, не желая играть в кошки-мышки ни с ней, ни с самим собой, едва слышно ответил на заданный вопрос:

\- Тебя. Тебя, Кэтрин.

Вампирша довольно улыбнулась и стала перед ним, изучая внимательным взглядом его лицо.

\- А ты мне нравишься, - приподняв его подбородок и вглядевшись в карие глаза, полные какого-то азартного предвкушения, страха и будоражащего кровь возбуждения, Кэтрин поняла. Она хочет. Только непонятно, почему: то ли из-за его тела, то ли из-за этого невинно-порочного взгляда, то ли просто потому, что он Гилберт. – Только вот…

\- Что? – не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от таких же, как и у него, только с отблеском кофе глаз, спросил парень. 

\- Ты же мне почти родной, а спать с родственниками - это как-то…

\- Ты спала с братьями Сальваторе, и теперь говоришь о каком-то дальнем чертовом родстве?

Пирс восхитил этот напор и загоревшаяся в глазах ярость. Ей, определенно, нравится этот мальчик. Его темперамент настолько хорош, что, возможно, если он станет вампиром и сбросит сдерживающие оковы, то будет великолепным спутником для нее. Отбросив предрассудки, станет тем, кем является на самом деле: шикарным мужчиной с прелестным хищным оскалом, пылающим в глазах азартом убийств и безжалостным убийцей. 

Джереми, не выдержав затянувшегося молчания, сам наклонился и соединил их губы в легком трепетном поцелуе. Он был мягким, чуть отдававшим металлическим вкусом, и стал для Гилберта спусковым крючком. Пальцы зарылись в длинные волосы вампирши, рука с легкостью развязала поясок халата. Пирс застонала - мальчик уже начал оправдывать ожидания. Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на открывшийся ему вид. И зарычал. Именно зарычал. Возбуждение огненной лавой понеслось по венам, пробуждая внутреннего зверя от вечного сна и заставляя его стать частью всего существа.

Пирс повела плечами и сбросила ненужную тряпицу на пол. Она знала, как выглядит. Черный корсет, кружевной бюстгальтер, трусики… все подчеркивало стройную и миниатюрную фигурку. Все подталкивало к решительным действиям. Поэтому и неудивительно, что следующий их поцелуй был страстнее, напористее. Девушка удивленно застонала, ощутив, как между ее губ скользнул его язык и начал слегка поглаживать небо, касаться чувствительного местечка под ее собственным языком. Неожиданно сильные руки стиснули талию, прошлись по бедрам и остановились под ягодицами. Кэтрин послушно приподнялась, обвивая ногами талию парня.

Удерживая Пирс навесу, Гилберт сделал несколько шагов вперед, и спина девушки коснулась стены. Внезапно он отступил: перестал терзать рот и спустился вниз по шее прямо к пульсирующей артерии. Пальцы сжались на бедрах вампирши, а язык прочертил влажную линию от мочки уха до самой ямки на ключице, вырывая из горла Кэтрин громкий стон. Ее изящная ладонь, взметнувшись, опустилась на его затылок, чуть прихватывая короткие волосы. Вампирша задыхалась – все ее эмоции сейчас взлетели, словно регулятор крутанули на всю мощность, и ей это до дрожи нравилось. 

Его чувства подсказывали, что нужно сделать, чтобы истинная сущность окончательно завладела им, но он лишь усиленно массировал губами кожу шеи, хотя этого было мало. Кэтрин, отвлеченная расстегиванием его джинсов и спусканием их с бедер парня, не заметила той жажды, что полыхнула в его глазах. Как будто он давно этим занимается, Джереми оскалился и с силой впился в сонную артерию, на что Пирс вскрикнула.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прохрипела она, чувствуя сомкнувшиеся зубы, прорвавшие кожу и мышцы.

Гилберт неопределенно застонал, не отрываясь от пульсирующей раны, жадно глотая горячую сладкую кровь. Продолжая упиваться прелестной жидкостью, он не только отодвинул трусики на вампирше, но и сдернул свои боксеры. Резкий толчок заставил Кэтрин вновь вскрикнуть. От переполняющих ее ощущений она мелко задрожала, хватая ртом воздух. То, как жадно и собственнически Джереми пил ее кровь, сводило с ума. Он стонал, иногда слегка расцеплял зубы, позволяя языку почувствовать пульс крови, а вампирша практически кричала, потому что, несмотря на то, что парень пил кровь, его ритм был точным, мощным, а толчки такими жесткими, что она буквально разрывалась на части от этих ощущений.

Все связные мысли покинули ее голову, а голос сорвался на визг, когда оргазм мощной волной прокатился по всему телу. Судорожное дыхание отдавалось громким стуком барабанов по комнате, во рту было сухо, как в пустыне Сахара, под закрытыми веками вспыхивали разноцветные фейерверки, а свой вес она вообще не ощущала.

Пришла в себя Кэтрин уже на кровати. Напротив стоял Гилберт, с некоторым замешательством глядя на нее сверху вниз. Подбородок, щеки, губы - все было перемазано кровью. Ее кровью. Она снова застонала, прикрыв глаза, потому что не могла смотреть на него сейчас. Слишком сильно он ее сейчас возбуждал. Проснувшийся в нем зверь вырвался на волю и буквально взорвал ее чувства. Тяжелое дыхание, вырывающееся у нее из груди, прервал стон. 

\- Какого черта, Кэтрин? – Девушка почувствовала прикосновение влажного подбородка к своему животу. – Какого черта я снова тебя хочу? Ты мне внушила это?

\- Ох, - Пирс вновь застонала, когда острые зубы сомкнулись на ее соске. – Если бы внушила, ты бы сейчас, ах, не спрашивал.

Снова рычание, которое пустило ток возбуждения по ее венам, заставило ее сжать простыни в кулаках и податься навстречу губам и языку. Она понимала умом: зверь реагирует на зверя. Но он, мать вашу, не вампир. Не вампир, потому что его глаза сохранили прежний оттенок, а клыков и в помине нет. Но она это исправит. Обязательно исправит. Потому что этот мальчик слишком хорош, чтобы оставлять его человеком. Кэтрин Пирс хочет, чтобы он был рядом, и он будет. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.


End file.
